Matthew Fletcher
"You're insane. And I know what you've done.." Matthew 'Fletch' Fletcher was a former officer at Wentworth Correctional Centre, he was also a former army veteran who suffered from PTSD. Fletch later resigned from Wentworth after returning from his accident as it just became too much for him. Fletcher was played by Aaron Jeffrey Time At Wentworth "Fletch" is an officer who believes in punishment over rehabilitation. In his view, the prisoners are there to be punished because the committed a crime. He has no interest in why they do it, and believes that they need discpline and not have their hand held during their time in prison. Fletch is seen to be good friends with Will Jackson until his affair with Meg Jackson (Wentworth) is revealed and they have a fist fight in the boiler room as a result. During season 3 Fletcher is seen recovering from his injuries after being struck by a van in the season before. Fletcher is invited to return to work, but at first refuses, but changes his mind and returns to light duties. Fletch has a conversation with Linda who told her that he was 'back to his old self.' but he wasn't really "his old self" after the accident after Linda didn't visit him in hospital, but claims that it was okay as he hated hospitals as well. Later in the season Fletcher starts to remember events prior to his accident and informs Vera that there was nothing accidental about the accident, he confides in Bridget and asks her to help him remember the events of his past, he finally remembers the events of his accident and memories prior including him having sex with a prisoner and tells Vera and Will about it. Fletcher joins forces with Bea to bring down Ferguson and is successful, Fletcher later survives an attack by Nils Jesper and shoots him in the leg as his revenge, and at the end of season 3 decides to resign from Wentworth and go to Tassie. Mention in Season 4 In the episode 4x01 officer Will Jackson tells inmate Bea Smith that Fletcher has bought a farm in Tasmania and has become a sheep shepherd. Smith comments on his new job not being so different from the previous one, probably ironically comparing Wentworth inmates to a sheep flock. Notes *It is unknown the reason behind the change of name from Jim to Matthew. However in the original show, Fletch had the full name Matthew James Fletcher, so the change of name still makes sense in a way.In Season 2 it is mentioned that he said his name was Jim. *Matthew Fletcher is similar to the original character of Fletch in some ways. If you have seen the original Prisoner series, you'll know that Fletch was originally a strict unlikeable character who softened over time. Matthew appears to be the same as Jim when he first arrived - strict and no-nonsense. *He makes a mean omelette. *Is played by Aaron Jeffrey Appearances Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Staff Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Fletcher Family Category:2013 Arrivals Category:2016 Departures Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:Adults Category:Senior Officer Category:Resigned